


100 Tales: Stars

by Ryan_Writes



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan_Writes/pseuds/Ryan_Writes
Summary: Heyes is counting stars ... and freckles





	100 Tales: Stars

The black canopy overhead was sprinkled with as many stars as there were freckles on the Kid's back. And Hannibal Heyes knew all about those freckles, as he was in the process -- once again -- of trying to count them. This was a never-ending process, and one that brought no end of amusement to said Heyes.

 

"Stop moving, Kid, I keep losing count."

"Heyes, will you quit staring at me! You make me nervous when you do that."

The two were in the process -- or pretense -- of washing themselves and their clothing in the secluded stream they'd come upon yesterday evening. To their delight, the only other visitors to this little canyon had been one mossy back old steer and a few jackrabbits. After a day spent resting up from their latest job, the two budding outlaws decided to refresh themselves with a little starlight swim.

Hannibal Heyes continued his study of the Kid's broad back. Yes, his partner had improved nicely after a few months of good food and regular exercise. The bony frame had filled out, and hard, blocky muscles now slid easily under the pale skin. He was approaching manhood, too -- those soft chest hairs were beginning to toughen up, and his cock was just starting to sport a curly blond nest that Heyes found even more fascinating that the freckles. The Kid's belly had gone from starvation skinny to washboard fit, his arms were ropy with muscle, and Heyes no longer imagined he could fit his hands around the scrawny legs. in fact, Heyes thought, stepping back for a good, hard look, the overall package was just about everything the discriminating man lover could want.

He grinned. The Kid narrowed his eyes. "Heyes, what are you up to, now?"

"Kid, what am I always up to when we find ourselves alone in a secluded spot such as this, without anything impeding our natural bodily urges?"

The Kid took a moment to translate this, and then a smile bloomed on his face. "Damn, Heyes, I just screwed you silly not three hours ago! You got to be the most sex-happy guy I know."

Heyes glared. "I better be the only sex-happy guy you know, partner. If you know what's good for you."

The Kid chuckled. "The trouble with you is, you look about as threatening as a bantam rooster. I think you best wait 'til you hit your growth spurt before you try to throw your weight around."

Hannibal Heyes crossed his arms and whirled away from his irritating partner. Just when he'd been in the mood for a good close look at those freckles, too. He ignored the Kid's sigh, and when he felt the heat of that lanky body behind him, he ignored that, too.

"Aw, Heyes, you know I ain't making fun of you. I kinda like that I hit my growth first, you know."

Heyes sniffed dismissively, and stared at the far bank of the stream.

Hard arms slid around his waist, hauling him back against the newly hairy chest. "See, this way you fit perfectly under my chin." The Kid tightened his grip. 

"And I can do this --" He hoisted Heyes off his feet and whirled him around. Heyes tried to keep up his glare, but the feel of those hands on his body had their usual effect. Damnation, but he did love to see his quiet partner suddenly turn into the Big Boss when they were alone.

He gave up his sulk and slid one arm up and around that muscular neck. The Kid ducked readily, and Heyes fastened his mouth on his partner's. He did love that mouth! The soft lower lip slid so easily between his, and he sucked gently, then darted his tongue inside for a better taste of Kid. There wasn't a lot Hannibal Heyes liked better than the taste of Kid Curry -- unless it was the Kid's hands ... and the Kid's cock ... and ... well, there wasn't a lot Hannibal Heyes liked better than Kid Curry.

Kid had learned a lot in the past few months. At first, he'd been a little leery of the man-to-man kiss, though he'd caught on to fucking his partner readily enough! Now, he leaned into it like he'd been made to kiss -- which sometimes, Heyes thought he might have been. His mouth seemed to surround Heyes, seemed to reach every last part of his body just by his lips on his partner's.

The Kid hauled Heyes closer. His kisses grew more demanding. Heyes groaned and wilted in the hard arms. It always ended this way -- he might start out in command, but the Kid's needs overpowered his control. Something about that sedate, taciturn gunslinger shifting to a harried, needy lover just drove Heyes over the edge. He tightened his grip and hung on through the storm.

The Kid plundered his mouth for quite awhile - as thoroughly as they'd plundered that last bank! By the time he pulled back, Heyes was breathing hard, his lips swollen, his legs quivering. The Kid glanced down and grinned.

"I think I got the hang of getting that dopey grin on your face, Heyes."

He hauled Heyes off his feet again and stepped forward, into the stream. When the water was waist high, he pointed with his chin. "Lie back," he said.

Heyes felt a flutter of nerves -- he wasn't that good at swimming -- but the Kid had a good hold on his hips, so he lowered his upper body into the water. Then, he gasped as he felt the Kid's cock sliding into him, slick as one of the rocks beneath their feet.

"Ah, Kid!"

"Quiet, Heyes, I'm fucking."

"Mmm!!"

Aided by the water, the Kid pounded him like he'd never been pounded. Heyes could only lie back, keep his nose above the surface, and groan. He looked up at the stars, and he could swear one of them winked at him.


End file.
